


Pirate Ship

by dorulean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Gonzo sees that Senza is still awake.
Relationships: Gonzo/Senza
Comments: 2





	Pirate Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my weird ships, so here’s a little short thing for the people that see this.

The sun had set, and the moon took its place. The waters of Hyrule were calmer than usual. No Giant Octorocks, Seahats, or Gyorgs. Just water.

A pirate ship, none other than Captain Tetra’s, sailed across these calm waters. The only two awake to witness the sea at this hour were Zuko and Senza. Zuko was keeping watch as usual. What was unusual though was Senza being awake at this hour. Senza usually went to bed early so he could clean in the morning. But here he was, staring blankly at the water.

“What are you still doing up?” a voice said from over Senza’s shoulder.

Senza turned around and was face-to-face with the pirate crew’s leader, Gonzo. 

Senza winked and blew a kiss at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Gonzo rolled his eyes, then took a spot next to Senza. “You’re usually the first one in bed.”

Senza shrugged. “Maybe I wanted to switch things up today.” He scanned Gonzo from head to toe. “What’s with the interrogation?”

“I’m not _ ‘interrogating’ _you, I’m just wondering why you’re up. I can’t ask you why you’re awake?”

Senza inched closer to Gonzo, invading his personal space. “Not unless you’re interested in coming back to bed _ with _ me.”

Gonzo rolled his eyes again and groaned, but didn’t move a muscle. “Why are you so...like this?”

Senza moved another inch closer. “What do you mean? Like this?” Senza slid his hand up Gonzo’s side. “Or how about this?” Senza swung his arms around Gonzo’s neck.

Gonzo tan face began to show spots of red. “Why. Are. You. Like. This.”

Senza’s face started moving in on Gonzo’s. “Stop pretending that you don’t like it. If you didn’t, you would’ve left by now.”

He had Gonzo all figured out. Under that stoic, tough persona was a soft, sensitive man, defenseless against the power that Senza possessed. “Well, I’m still here.”

Senza leaned in even closer. The only thing separating their lips was a thin wall of air. “I’ll give you the choice to tell me-“

“What’s goin’ on down there?!” Zuko called from the crow’s nest.

Both of the muscular men had frozen in place. Senza, of course, was the first to move though. He pretended to pick something off of Gonzo’s face, then pretended to examine it in the moonlight. “A gray...you’re getting pretty old, Gonzy.”

_ Gonzy? _ he thought.

Senza flicked the pretend hair into the ocean. He spun on his heel and walked toward his room. Before he got too far he stopped. “I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he said in a tone that Zuko couldn’t quite make out.

Gonzo watched as Senza walked away. Attempting to hide his flustered face, he looked up to Zuko and frowned.

“What?!” Zuko said with a shrug. “I was genuinely curious!”

Gonzo shot him one more dirty look, then went on about his business.


End file.
